Here Comes The Sun
by Leather00Jacket
Summary: Quando o sol estava nascendo, Caroline estava perdida em seus devaneios comuns. E fora impossível para ela não lembrar daquela bela tarde ensolarada em seu quintal.


Num dia, Caroline estava perdida em seus devaneios comuns. Ela estava sentada em seu quarto, olhando pela janela, o quintal e o dia ensolarado que se formava. Ainda era de madrugada, cerca de 5:00 da manhã. O sol vinha com rapidez, e lhe lembrava muito uma tarde ensolarada de muito tempo atrás.

-E aí vem o sol – Ela sussurrou consigo mesma. As imagens daquela tarde vinham em sua cabeça, e ela não podia deixar de sorrir.

**1999**

Cinco crianças brincavam naquele mesmo quintal, num dia muito parecia com aquele. O quintal estava um pouco diferente, havia mais flores e a grama estava mais verde.

Havia dois garotos e três garotinhas. Estavam com a roupa levemente suja, pois brincavam com terra e baldinhos de plástico.

-Ô Elena, passa pra mim o balde verde, por favor – Pediu o pequeno garoto moreno.

-Por que você quer o balde verde, se o rosa está bem do seu lado, Ty? – Ela perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Rosa é de menina, Lena – Ele respondeu, e o loiro ao seu lado soltou uma risadinha.

-Ai Tyler, como você é bobinho – Ela reclamou, dando o balde para o amigo, que sorriu.

-Bonnie? – Chamou o garoto loiro. A morena estava quieta, segurando uma pazinha na mão, olhando para o chão.

-Por que você tá triste, Bonnie? – Perguntou inocentemente uma garotinha loira.

-Não é nada, Caroline. É que a minha pá quebrou, e eu não posso brincar – Ela disse baixinho, reprimindo a voz embargada de criança.

-Olha, pode _pegá_ a minha pá! – Exclamou novamente o loiro, sorrindo. Ela arregalou os olhos e se aproximou dele.

-Mas, Matt, vai usar? – Perguntou curiosa.

-Eu não _pleciso_ tanto assim. Eu posso _usá_ as minhas mãos! Sou _folte_! – Respondeu Matt. Ele tinha a língua presa o que afetava sua dicção. Ele esticou a mão, segurando a pá, e ela hesitantemente pegou o objeto das mãos do amigo.

-Obrigada, Matt – Ela respondeu sorrindo – Você é muito legal – Ele somente sorriu e voltou a cavar com as mãos. Os cinco continuaram à brincar, sorrindo e se divertindo. Eram muito amigos. Não muito longe, seus pais conversavam numa mesa, como grandes amigos, o que aproximava muito as crianças.

Caroline brincava com seu castelinho de areia. Ela lentamente o construía, com certa dificuldade. Tyler levantou para falar com sua mãe, e acidentalmente pisou no castelo da loira. Ela abriu a boca e começou a chorar.

-Shhh...Shhh! Car, foi sem querer, eu juro! Me desculpe! – Ele tentava consertar o erro, mas ela continuava à se esgoelar – Olha eu te ajudo a fazer um outro! – Ele exclamou, mexendo na areia e construindo um pequeno montinho de terra. A garota parou de chorar, e abaixou o olhar.

-Tá, tudo bem. Você me ajuda? – Ela perguntou esperançosa.

-Claro! – Ele respondeu, se sentando ao lado dela, e os dois começaram a montar o castelinho. A amizade entre eles era tão linda, e tão inocente. Era como se fossem ficar juntos para sempre. Bonnie continuava a cavar o buraco, mais fundo e mais fundo.

-Bonnie, o que você vai por aí dentro? – Perguntou Elena, enfiando a mão no buraco.

(n/a: Eu sei que a Bonnie só manifesta os poderes muito depois na série, mas eu queria mostrar um lado bem forte da amizade deles, então, eu decidi fazer uma coisa meio PWP nessa parte. MAS SÓ NESSE PARTE.)

-Eu, eu não sei. Mas... Quero que vejam uma coisa – Ela sussurrou. Caroline e Tyler se aproximaram, e os cinco fecharam uma roda – Vejam – Ela parou por um momento para se concentrar. Lentamente começou a subir as mãos, e a terra e folhas começaram a subir junto. Todos arregalaram os olhos.

-Bonnie, você... – Começou Matt.

-Eu sou uma aberração – Ela respondeu, baixando as mãos e fazendo tudo cair no chão novamente.

-Você não é uma aberração! – Exclamou Tyler – Você é legal, amiga, inteligente, e bonita – Os dois coraram com o comentário do garoto.

-Ty tem razão! – Completou Caroline – Você é muito legal!

-Nós _adolamos_ você, Bonnie! – Disse Matt, sorrindo.

-Você é muito especial para nós, Bonnie. Nós gostamos muito de você – Finalizou Elena, sorrindo como Matt. Bonnie, que estava triste, logo se alegrou pelos comentários dos amigos – Você somente é diferente, e não tem nada demais em ser diferente.

-Obrigada, pessoal – Ela disse – Agora é melhor voltarmos a brincar... Ah! Vocês tem que jurar que não vão contar pra ninguém o que eu fiz, tá bom?

Os quarto assentiram e voltaram à brincar. O castelo de Caroline e Tyler estava quase pronto, só faltavam mais alguns montinhos de areia. As roupinhas dos dois estavam mais sujas em comparação as dos amigos, mas eles nem se importavam. Caíam no chão, riam, e a única coisa que importava era o castelo de areia.

-Pronto, Car! – Disse Tyler – Está pronto! – Ela se aproximou do amigo, e deu um beijinho de leve na bochecha dele, e depois se afastou. Os dois enrubesceram, e abaixaram o olhar.

-Obrigada, Ty – Ela disse baixinho, tentando reprimir um sorriso.

-Não tem de que – Ele respondeu. Os outros três, tentavam segurar risadinhas, mas não era muito produtivo o esforço.

-Ela beijou você! – Exclamou Matt.

-Eu sei, ué! – Resmungou Tyler. Caroline, que estava ao seu lado, se distraia olhando o castelo que tinham construído.

-Matt, se uma garota beijasse você, você não ia gostar? – Perguntou Elena.

-_Clalo_ que não! _Galotas_ são nojentas! – Ele respondeu, _torcendo_ o nariz. Quando Caroline e Bonnie iam abrir um berreiro, ele foi mais rápido – Menos vocês _tlês_! Vocês_ tlês_ são as _melholes_!

As duas se contentaram com o elogio do pequeno e voltaram a brincar com a terra e folhas. Elena se levantou e foi em direção à Matt.

-Lena, o que você tá fazendo? – Perguntou Tyler.

-Vou beijar o Matt, ué! – Ela riu, e o loiro começou a correr.

-_Socolo_, _socolo_! Ela _qué_ me _beijá_! – Gritava Matt, enquanto Elena corria atrás dele no quintal. Bonnie gargalhava com a situação, e Caroline gritava:

-Pega ele, Lena!

Quando Matt já estava cansado o suficiente. Encostou-se a uma àrvore e desabou no chão. Elena o surpreendeu e pulou em cima dele, lhe tascando um beijo na bochecha, que ele limpava várias vezes com a manga da blusa.

Elena voltou para seu lugar na roda, e continuava a brincar com seus amigos.

-Crianças! Vamos comer! – Chamou a mãe de Caroline. Os cinco se levantaram e foram ao banheiro da casa, lavar as mãos. Depois de terem completado todo o ritual de higiene, sentaram-se à mesa. Havia um bolo de chocolate, mini pães de queijo, bolachas, sucos e iogurtes.

-Podem comer! Já coloquei suco nos copos de vocês, e agora é só se servirem, está bem? – Perguntou a Sra. Forbes.

-Obrigada Sra. Forbes – Disseram os quatro em uníssono.

-Obrigada, mamãe – Disse somente Caroline, enquanto abocanhava um pedaço de bolo.

-De nada, crianças. Agora comam – Respondeu, enquanto se encaminhava para mesa ao ar livre, onde estavam as mães das crianças. Elena tomava seu suco de morango, enquanto Tyler passava manteiga no pão, e depois dava uma mordida nele.

-Hoje meu pai brigou comigo – Disse Tyler aleatoriamente.

-De novo? – Perguntou Matt.

-De novo – Respondeu, abaixando o olhar.

-Por que ele brigou com você, Ty? – Perguntou Elena, se ajeitando na cadeira.

-Ele brigou com a minha mãe, e eu vi por acidente. E ele ficou bravo e quase me bateu – Disse Tyler, encarando os amigos, que estavam um tanto qunato surpresos com a situação.

-Tyler, seu pai não devia ter brigado com você. Sinto muito – Disse Bonnie, tentando confortar o amigo.

-Eu to bem. Mas é que... Ele é meu pai. Ele tinha que ser legal, e não mau – Choramingou o garoto.

-Ele não é mau! – Disse Elena – Ele só estava nervoso. Eu acho...

Todos ficaram em silêncio e continuaram a comer quietinhos, sem pronunciar uma palavra. Caroline as vezes até abria a boca para falar, mas desistia. Todos pareciam preocupados com o amigo. Terminaram de comer e se dirigiram ao quintal novamente.

-Car? – Chamou Bonnie.

-Sim? – Respondeu a loira, virando-se para a amiga.

-Você ainda tem aquele rolo de barbante? – Perguntou. Caroline arqueou a sobrancelhas, confusa.

-Tenho, mas para que você quer?

-Eu preciso... É surpresa! – Gritou Bonnie, sorrindo. Caroline adentrou a casa e pegou um rolo de barbante que estava em cima da mesa. Pegou também uma tesoura, caso a amiga precisasse.

-Bonnie, o que cê tá fazendo? – Perguntou Matt – É _peligoso_?

-Não, Matt. É surpresa! Vocês têm que esperar – Todos assentiram e ficaram brincando enquanto bonnie se concentrava, amarrando e cortando os fiozinhos de barbante. Tyler a observava às vezes, curioso como sempre, querendo saber o que a morena fazia. Depois de alguns minutos, ela exclamou aliviada:

-Terminei!

-O que você tava fazendo? – Perguntou Matt – Me conta, eu _quelo sabê_!

-Eu fiz... pulseiras da amizade – Disse envergonhada, entregando um pedaço de barbante amarrado em forma de argola para cada um.

-Eu adorei, Bon! – Disse Tyler, colocando a sua. Elena colocou a sua também, seguida por Matt e Caroline. Bonnie colocou por último.

-Vocês gostaram mesmo? – Perguntou preocupada.

-Claro que sim! – Exclamou Elena – Eu amei!

-Eu também gostei muito! – Disse Matt.

-Não tinha como ser melhor – Respondeu Caroline, abraçando a amiga. Tyler abriu um sorriso enorme, e disse:

-Sabe o que isso significa? – Apontou para a pulseira – Significa que seremos amigos para sempre. Que nunca vamos nos separar, que sempre vamos ajudar uns aos outros, não importa o que aconteça.

Todos pularam em cima de Tyler, se abraçando.

-Eu vou sempre ser amiga de vocês todos – Disse Elena – Nada vai nos separar – Sua voz era firme e tinha convicção para uma criança de seis anos.

-Eu tive uma idéia! – Gritou Matt, se levantando abruptadamente e indo em direção à uma árvore – Venham aqui! – Sorriu e os amigos o seguiram. Ele estava com a tesoura que Bonnie usou em suas mãos, e começou a escrever seu nome na árvore.

-_Agola _é a vez de vocês! – Disse. Eles o imitaram, escrevendo cada um o seu nome no tronco de madeira – _Plonto_! _Agola_ sim, todos que _passalem_ aqui vão _vê_ que nós somos amigos pala _semple_!

Todos sorriram . De repente, Matt fez uma cara estranha, e Bonnie perguntou:

-O que foi, Matt?

-É que... O sol tá indo _embola_ – Choramingou.

-Só por isso você está triste? – Perguntou Tyler.

-Não, é que... Nós vamos ter que _voltá pla_ casa... – Disse baixinho, para não chamar a atenção da mãe. Elena sorriu.

-Mas Matt... Amanhã, o sol vai vir de novo, e nós vamos voltar, certo? – Disse Elena, fazendo a amigo sorrir – O sol sempre voltará. Como a gente, sabe? Sempre seremos amigos. Enquanto o sol continuar a nascer, seremos amigos.

Caroline limpou uma lágrima do rosto. Não podia evitar de chorar, e de sorrir também. Tudo parecia tão mais fácil quando eles eram crianças! Sem vampiros, sem lobisomens. Eram somente crianças inocentes. Dava pra ver a árvore em que os nomes estavam lapidados. Era quase como se ela pudesse ver a cena toda novamente bem ali, acontecendo.

De um ponto de vista, pareciam mentiras os juramentos que haviam feito. As promessas de serem amigos para sempre, os nomes gravados na árvore. As pulseiras. Caroline tinha a sua guardada, ainda. Sempre na bolsa com ela, às vezes, ela até usava a pulseira.

Quem diria, que anos e anos depois, nenhuma das promessas havia sido cumprida? Quem diria que anos depois, tudo aqui iria acontecer?

Quem diria, que talvez, o sol não viria novamente?


End file.
